<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delphinium by Amethyst__Sapphire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003259">Delphinium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire'>Amethyst__Sapphire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Boys Kissing, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, Introspection, Kissing, Lime, M/M, Making Love, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, True Love's Kiss, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>• 1: <i>Forse era anche per questo che Yusaku era la sua priorità in ogni cosa che faceva: perché con lui accanto si sentiva in pace col mondo.</i></p>
<p>• 2: <i>I suoi occhi riflettevano solo e soltanto una cosa: pura e semplice meraviglia. Perché Yusaku era questo, per lui: pura e semplice meraviglia.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku &amp; Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusaku era triste. Ryoken se n'era accorto in un battito di ciglia<br/>
<em>(gli era bastato osservarlo di sfuggita per capirlo)</em><br/>
quando quella mattina, entrambi ormai svegli, non si erano nemmeno salutati con il consueto “buongiorno”.<br/>
<em>(C'era uno spacco tra di loro. Una sgradevole sensazione di disagio miscelato alla tensione emotiva viziava l'aria tra le mura domestiche, rendendola quasi irrespirabile).</em><br/>
La sera prima avevano litigato. Si erano mandati al diavolo infinite volte e infiniti scricchiolii avevano fatto vibrare le ossa e le pareti del cuore. Avevano urlato le peggio parole l'uno contro l'altro e le peggio immagini del loro futuro distrutto si erano proiettate nel cinema vuoto che era la loro mente. Avevano percorso mille passi indietro dopo tutti i sacrifici che avevano compiuto per poterne fare anche solo uno in avanti.<br/>
Solitamente discutere con Yusaku era stimolante e Ryoken lo amava anche per questo: Yusaku era in grado, con una semplicità disarmante, di tirare fuori sempre il meglio di lui.<br/>
Forse era anche per questo che Yusaku era la sua priorità in ogni cosa che faceva: perché con lui accanto si sentiva in pace col mondo.<br/>
Ryoken non aveva mai saputo dare un senso<br/>
<em>(e un sapore e un colore e un profumo e un suono)</em><br/>
alla felicità.<br/>
Era stato Yusaku a farlo, entrando nella sua vita con il solo intento di stanziarsi lì, al centro del cuore, e piantarvi radici dalle sfumature di eternità. E dopo diversi anni trascorsi insieme, Ryoken aveva capito quanto Yusaku fosse testardo e irremovibile quando si impuntava su qualcosa. Aveva trovato pane per i suoi denti, per questo amava discutere con lui, confrontarsi, cercare addirittura di prevalere quando era necessario.<br/>
Era una sfida continua. Una bella sfida, a dirla tutta.<br/>
Quando la sera addietro Yusaku aveva iniziato a urlare, però, tutta la magia di ciò che erano stati fino a quel momento era svanita nel nulla, in un attimo<br/>
<em>(e quanto era brutto vedere l'amore sgretolarsi davanti agli occhi e tra le dita)</em><br/>
lasciando il posto solo e soltanto alla rabbia, alle lacrime, a una guerra di grida sempre più alte e penetranti.<br/>
<em>(«Stiamo parlando del tuo futuro».)</em><br/>
<em>(«Il mio futuro è anche accanto a te, Yusaku».)</em><br/>
<em>(«Smettila di mettermi sempre al centro del tuo mondo!»)</em><br/>
Dove aveva sbagliato? <em>Cosa</em> aveva sbagliato? Perché Yusaku <em>non capiva</em> che le sue non erano rinunce sofferte, bensì ponderate e consapevoli?<br/>
<em>(Io non voglio perderti).</em><br/>
Sussultò lievemente nel momento in cui avvertì il petto di Yusaku premere contro la sua schiena e una guancia poggiarsi sulla sua spalla. Respirava con tranquillità, segno che tutte le ore di sonno erano bastate a quietarlo.<br/>
Subito dopo, un calore primordiale gli invase ogni muscolo e ogni cellula del corpo. Non parlava<br/>
<em>(non parlavano)</em><br/>
ancora, non era il momento giusto. Era l'attimo perfetto per lasciarsi andare ai gesti dettati dalle emozioni, però.<br/>
E allora Ryoken lo cercò e trovò la sua mano e intrecciò le loro dita. Si voltò appena, giusto per catturare con la coda dell'occhio Yusaku che con le palpebre sbarrate restava immobile, dietro di lui, respirando sempre con tranquillità.<br/>
Avrebbero discusso ancora. Purtroppo o per fortuna, dipendeva solo da loro.<br/>
Per il momento, andava bene così.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Due</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se c'era una cosa che Ryoken amava particolarmente della mattina, era il profumo di caffè che si diramava per tutta la cucina e il salotto. Pareva quasi danzasse nell'aria seguendo un tragitto ben preciso, placido e armonioso.<br/>Era un momento di quiete<br/><em>(scandito in infiniti attimi)</em><br/>che ognuno meritava di godersi tutti i giorni della propria vita.<br/>Poter iniziare la giornata col piede giusto e in tutta tranquillità, risvegliando pian piano i cinque sensi con un'amarezza che tutto faceva tranne che del male. Oltre al profumo, vi era anche il sapore forte e deciso del caffè, una scarica elettrica che inondava ogni cellula del corpo.<br/>C'era solo una cosa<br/><em>(una persona)</em><br/>che Ryoken amava più del profumo del caffè amaro di prima mattina: Yusaku.<br/>Prevedibile. Ma in fin dei conti era la pura verità. E come se il suo pensiero fosse stato un richiamo che si era arrampicato fino al primo piano, ecco che Yusaku palesò la sua presenza, intento a scendere lentamente le scale. Con passo un poco strascicato giunse poi fino in cucina, stropicciandosi un occhio mentre portava l'altra mano davanti alla bocca per contenere uno sbadiglio.<br/>Indossava una camicia bianca e dei pantaloni neri. La semplicità in persona.<br/><em>(Eppure era sempre bellissimo).</em><br/>«Buongiorno» lo salutò Ryoken, intento a spegnere il fornello – il caffè era pronto.<br/>«Buongiorno a te» rispose Yusaku, soffocando un secondo sbadiglio. Con ogni probabilità doveva ancora connettere del tutto, a differenza di Ryoken che era ormai quasi completamente sveglio.<br/>Presero posto a tavola, uno di fronte all'altro, a separarli solo la superficie liscia sulla quale erano poggiate due tazze fumanti.<br/>Ryoken stava per bere il primo sorso quando si fermò; con la tazza bloccata a metà strada, osservò Yusaku <em>sbucare</em> dietro quel fumo, intento a osservare la sua bevanda calda per poi soffiare leggermente. Aveva la tipica espressione di chi ancora doveva svegliarsi, gli strascichi della stanchezza increspavano il suo volto e qualche ciocca di capelli gli ricadeva sulla fronte. Eppure, nonostante tutto<br/><em>(«Sei bello»).</em><br/>era davvero stupendo.<br/>Yusaku alzò lo sguardo, le gote lievemente imporporate e le labbra che si muovevano senza articolare alcun suono. Bevve un sorso di caffè, forse per cercare di smorzare quel filo di imbarazzo che si stava prendendo gioco di lui e subito dopo distolse lo sguardo.<br/>«Così di punto in bianco…» borbottò, le gote ancora arrossate e la tazza a pochi centimetri dalle labbra che riavvicinò subito, nel tentavo di distrarsi bevendo il secondo sorso.<br/>Ryoken sorrise. «Piano che scotta» disse, senza smettere di guardarlo.<br/>Forse non se ne rendeva conto, ma vi era una sfumatura nel modo in cui si perdeva in Yusaku che era tipica delle persone innamorate: gli occhi brillavano e un sorriso beato gli incurvava le labbra. E lo avrebbe guardato per ore e ore senza stancarsi mai.<br/>I suoi occhi riflettevano solo e soltanto una cosa: pura e semplice meraviglia. Perché Yusaku era questo, per lui: pura e semplice meraviglia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>